1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mesoporous hierarchical structured nanotubes, preparation method and application thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a synthetic method of and industrial application of a high thermal stable mesoporous hierarchical nanotube structure obtained by mixing inorganic fiber—organic oxide materials.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of nanotubes is an active area of research across the globe with regard to nanometer-scale composite material research. There is a constant and growing interest within the international academic research community and commercial plastics companies to study the related applicability of nanotubes in various settings. As for the current domestic state of technological development, the nanometer-scale composite material technology has been utilized extensively as an alternative to plasticizer in electro-optical industry, traditional manufacturing, or elementary industry.
It is well known to the people with ordinary skills in the art that the scope of applicability for nanotubes can be expanded further by intertwining several inorganic materials (e.g. titanium dioxide, aluminum oxide, or other oxide compounds) into nanometer-scale structures. For example, titanium dioxide, a desirable photocatalyst, was first synthesized in the titanium dioxide nanotube formin 1996 and found its particular applicability in medical technology (e.g. bacteria sanitation, or virus termination). Furthermore, titanium dioxide nanoparticles or nanotubes may be used to act as excellent photoelectric conversion material. Also, the material that is produced from various composite materials for use as a filtering agent or reactive agent may be utilized in appropriate applications, including but not limited to water purification, seawater desalination, flue gas treatment, gas reformulation and dialysis equipment. It can thus be observed as in facts that the current state of technology of nanomaterials is closely related.
There is arguably a variety of manufacturing methods for producing nanotubes. For example, a well known art combines solid polymeric fiber prepared by electrospinning (using it as a template) with atomic layer deposition (ALD) to deposit oxides on the template. The step following this is to use high temperature to eliminate polymers to obtain a hollow fiber structure, wherein the wall of the hollow fiber is solid and contains no porous composition. Nevertheless, the homogeneity of the inorganic layer prepared by a sol-gel method turns to be of less desirability, and exhibits low thermal stability.
A defining characteristic feature of a nanotube is its large surface area. Accordingly, the present invention will provide a hollow hierarchical structured nanotube that has a large surface area, high homogeneity, and high thermal stability for use in enhancing effects in filtration, hydrogen production, photodegradation, or other chemical reactions.